


Efígie

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Genderbending, Grimmauld Place, Het and Slash, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Plot Twists, Portuguese, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weirdness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape tenta resistir às investidas da prima de Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efígie

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: Chris, you are my sunshine  
> Classificação: R, nada explícito  
> Gênero/Categoria: Drama/Romance

 

 

**_Efígie_ ** _: subst fem_

_1\. representação plástica da imagem de um personagem (esp. em vulto ou relevo)_

_2\. retrato, imagem, figura de um indivíduo_

 

 

A menina estava começando a dar nos nervos, pensou Severo Snape. E maldito Alvo por fazer reuniões quase diárias da Ordem, obrigando-o a se encontrar com ela.

Agora ela nem se esforçava em disfarçar. Assim que a reunião terminava, ele podia contar que ela viria até ele, certo como o Sol iria se levantar no dia seguinte. "Quer tomar um café, Severo?" ou "Que tal uma saideira?"

Severo Snape imaginou que, com um olhar especial, aquele destinado aos alunos mais obstinadamente obtusos, ele poderia fazer Ninfadora Tonks entender que sua aproximação não era nem bem-vinda nem encorajada. Contudo, como sempre, desde sua época de escola, a garota se fez de desentendida e continuou com os convites, aos quais ele geralmente rosnava seus "nãos" com grande determinação. O pior é que ela sequer perdia o sorrisinho. Lula-Lufas realmente não têm noção do perigo, pensou ele.

 

– Planos para hoje à noite, Severo?

 

Severo estreitou os olhos e disse, numa voz que podia congelar uma praia tropical:

 

– Pode me chamar de Prof. Snape, Srta. Tonks.

 

A moça o ignorou, espirituosa:

 

– Pode me chamar só de Tonks, Severo.

 

De novo, o olhar para os obstinadamente obtusos:

 

– Como eu disse antes e repito, chame-me de Prof. Snape. E devo repetir que não, não pretendo sair com a senhorita. Nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem num futuro próximo. Ou num futuro distante.

 

Ela não perdeu o riso nem o ar jovial:

 

– Eu vejo o jeito como você olha para ele.

 

Severo a encarou, por um momento perdendo controle. Mas foi só um momento, e ele ajeitou as vestes, dizendo:

 

– Não faço idéia do que está dizendo, senhorita. Se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer.

 

– Mas não com ele, não é verdade?

 

Severo bateu a porta do Largo Grimmauld com mais força do que pretendia.

 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

 

Desta vez, ela o atacou do lado de fora da casa.

 

– Severo! Você estava indo embora sem dizer tchau? Tsk, tsk.

 

– Na verdade, eu esperava evitar a senhorita.

 

– Eu ou outra pessoa?

 

– Já disse antes, e repito: não faço ideia do que está falando. Aliás, as pessoas parecem repetir-se sobremaneira em sua presença. Não me lembro de, durante sua época de estudante, toda essa falta de inteligência. Mas também lufa-lufas dificilmente causam impressão.

 

– Eu sei que nos chamam de burros. Mas somos persistentes.

 

– Sim, a recalcitrância de um bando de jumentos cegos batendo contra porteiras fechadas, obviamente. Aonde espera chegar com essa insistência toda?

 

– Você saberá quando eu chegar. Até lá, eu me divirto vendo você desejar aquilo que acredita que jamais vai ter.

 

– E o que seria isso?

 

– Sirius.

 

A cor sumiu no rosto de Severo. Com os dentes cerrados, ele rosnou, o sangue fervendo:

 

– Assim como você também jamais terá o lobisomem. Não pense que sou o único a observar aquilo que acha que nunca terá.

 

Severo teve a satisfação de vê-la enrubescer.

 

– Isso pode ser verdade para mim, mas não precisa ser para você. Sabe, eu sou uma metamorfomaga. Posso ser qualquer pessoa. _Qualquer_ pessoa, Severo. Pense nisso. – Ela voltou a exibir o sorriso de satisfação e superioridade. – Mesma hora amanhã?

 

Severo espumou. Ela estava mais do que dando nos nervos.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

 

– Vamos tomar um café, Severo?

 

Ele não deu tempo para que ela se preparasse. Com um movimento ágil, ele a segurou pelos ombros e imprensou-a contra a parede, rosnando:

 

– O que você quer de mim, menina?

 

Apesar do ato violento e inesperado, os reflexos da jovem Aurora rapidamente entraram em ação. Tonks sorriu e respondeu, em voz calma:

 

– Nada além de você. – Ela inclinou-se e inspirou profundamente, suspirando. – Nossa, você cheira bem. Ervas e pinho.

 

– O que a faz pensar que eu estou interessado em você?

 

– Achei que estaria interessado em Sirius. Eu posso ser ele para você. Eu posso ser qualquer pessoa, Severo, esqueceu? Qualquer pessoa _mesmo_.

 

– Se isso for verdade, isso quer dizer que sou gay. E não entendo qual é o seu interesse em um homem que não está interessado em você ou no seu gênero.

 

– Oh, mas você é interessado em mulheres, Severo. Eu me informei. Talvez seja bissexual. Não importa. Eu posso ser o que você quiser que eu seja. Se Sirius é o que você quer, eu posso ser Sirius para você...

 

Severo a encarou, os olhos tentando ler a mente. Mas a moça sabia um pouco de Oclumência, e ergueu barreiras mentais. As barreiras dela eram cor de abóbora, com detalhes em roxo e dizeres em verde-limão: " _Nananana!"_

 

Irritado, ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, imobilizando-a com seu corpo, uma mão a segurar-lhe o rosto, a centímetros do seu, enquanto ele sussurrava, de forma ameaçadora:

 

– Você tem alguma espécie de tara, menina? Ou apenas gosta de brincar com fogo? Acho que você é atraída por criaturas perigosas. Como o lobisomem não está dando bola para você, você resolveu tentar um Comensal da Morte, é isso? O perigo é que te excita?

 

Dessa vez ela não respondeu, presa, ofegando. Mas os olhos pareciam simplesmente brilhar de tanta excitação, desafiadores. Ele podia até senti-la amolecendo, o desejo aquecendo-lhe as veias, umedecendo-lhe o sexo. Verdade seja dita, ele mesmo não estava totalmente imune à proximidade do corpo jovem à sua mercê. Severo também sentia o seu cheiro, o seu calor, a sua energia...

 

E ela estava oferecendo. Ele sussurrou:

 

– Cuidado, menina... Você sabe o que dizem sobre quem brinca com fogo.

 

– Não sei nada disso, Severo – respondeu a moça, sedutora. – Você ainda não conseguiu me fazer pegar fogo. Mas eu gostaria muito de vê-lo tentar me incendiar.

 

– Você é mais parecida com suas tias do que pensa, sabe?

 

De novo, ela não mordeu a isca:

 

– Vamos, Severo. Não quer dar uma provadinha?

 

Ela ergueu o joelho, massageando-o numa área que cada vez mais mostrava interesse com a proximidade entre os dois. Mais do que isso, aproveitando-se da hesitação dele, ela lançou-se para frente e fez seus lábios se encontrarem.

 

Dizer que Severo estava despreparado era pouco. Os lábios eram macios e carnudos, e o toque deles nos seus próprios lábios prontamente despertou uma resposta em seu corpo. Droga, ele deveria ter fugido assim que ela começara o beijo. Mas não. Traiçoeiro corpo que não queria se separar do outro, que queria mais do calor, da mocidade, da juventude e das promessas de futuro.

 

Ele também aprofundou o beijo, envolvendo os braços naquele corpo bem-feito e cheio de curvas, abrindo a boca para que o beijo se tornasse uma batalha de línguas e lábios, e fazendo a respiração se tornar ofegante. Mas as mãos dele notaram as curvas, o perfume, o corpo macio e quente.

 

Severo se desgrudou de Tonks como se a moça estivesse dando choque:

 

– Pare com isso, menina! Da próxima vez, você pode realmente sentir o gosto do perigo.

 

E saiu, as vestes esvoaçando como se estivesse nos corredores de Hogwarts, aterrorizando alunos.

 

Severo não viu o sorriso discreto nos lábios de Tonks, ligeiramente inchados pela violência do beijo.

 

Ela sorria, pois ele não se dera conta de que dissera "da próxima vez". Era o que ela queria.

 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

 

A reunião tinha terminado e Severo estava no banheiro do primeiro andar. Não tinha terminado quando ouviu a porta se abrir e virou-se irritado, imaginando que a prima de Sirius Black tinha ido longe demais daquela vez.

 

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver não a moça de cabelos cor de rosa, mas o próprio primo.

 

E ele estava... descomposto. Indecente. As calças estavam abertas e arriadas, expondo-lhe a masculinidade. Severo não pôde evitar a exclamação:

 

– Black!

 

– Não precisa falar nada, Snape – disse Sirius Black, aproximando-se, um meio sorriso para lá de devasso. – Deixe tudo comigo.

 

– Do que você está....

 

Novamente, seus lábios foram invadidos, desta vez por lábios quentes e másculos, finos e firmes. Severo estava tão surpreso quanto no beijo do dia anterior, e sentiu-se envolvido por braços fortes e intensos, seu corpo imprensado contra outro. Este corpo, contudo, era longe de ser macio e curvilíneo. Era um corpo todo rígido, sólido, musculoso, com ângulos pronunciados e um cheiro ativo e penetrante. Cheio de mãos, mãos que passeavam por seu corpo magro, que tentavam tirar proveito de sua descompostura, de suas calças abertas, já caídas abaixo do joelho...

 

– Pare!

 

Severo empurrou seu amoroso agressor para longe, os neurônios repentinamente funcionando todos ao mesmo tempo. Num movimento rápido, ele recompôs: abotoou a calça. Acusou:

 

– Esse foi um golpe muito baixo, senhorita.

 

Diante de seus olhos, o homem de cabelos pretos e olhos cinza deu lugar à moça de cabelos pink e olhos brilhantes e escuros. Ela sorria.

 

– Se o volume em suas calças é um indicativo, você bem que gostou dessa surpresa.

 

– Isso foi o cúmulo! – Severo tremia, mas não sabia se era raiva, vergonha ou tesão. – É uma agressão! Eu deveria denunciá-la a Alvo!

 

Tonks nem se abalou:

 

– Você pode ter isso sempre que quiser.

 

– E por que você acha que eu estaria interessado?

 

– Não adianta negar o interesse. Você quase engoliu minha língua.

 

– Mas o que a faz achar que eu faria isso?

 

– Pela rapidez com que você quase engoliu minha língua. Admita, Severo: você quer Sirius. Eu posso lhe dar Sirius.

 

– Ainda não entendo o que a faz oferecer.

 

– Isso é comigo, Severo. Então? Temos um acordo?

 

– Como pretende operacionalizar isso?

 

– Preciso de uma ajuda sua. Quero que diga na próxima reunião que você pode me dar aulas de reforço para ação clandestina e discrição. Ninguém que me conheça vai duvidar que eu preciso de mais graça e sutileza.

 

– Com certeza.

 

– Peça para usar um dos quartos. Teremos no mínimo uma ou duas horas por dia.

 

– Por que não nos encontrarmos em outro lugar ao invés dessa casa? Quem sabe vamos para o local onde você mora?

 

– Tem que ser aqui, no Largo Grimmauld. Em qualquer outro lugar, a ilusão ficaria imperfeita. E você, Severo, gosta de tudo perfeito.

 

Ela realmente sabia muito a seu respeito. E continuou:

 

– Você só precisa me dizer se quer que eu faça ou fale alguma coisa ou quer que eu vá direto ao ponto. Pessoalmente, acho que Sirius dispensaria conversas de travesseiro, mas se quiser, posso arranjar isso.

 

– Você quer ser mesmo detalhista, não?

 

– A ilusão tem que ser perfeita. E o sexo... não precisa ser exatamente dolorido, mas com um toque de violência. Uma coisa de amores brutos.

 

Severo não pôde suprimir um arrepio dos pés à cabeça.

 

– Diga-me: você já tinha esse tipo de pensamento aos 11 anos, quando eu a conheci, Srta. Tonks? Ou durante o tempo em que foi minha aluna?

 

O sorriso dela ficou mais do que maroto: chegou ao lascivo.

 

– Você gostaria de saber, não?

 

Inferno, pensou Severo, não pela primeira vez.

 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

 

Severo sinceramente não pensava ser capaz de ir adiante com aquilo. Algo iria dar errado, com certeza.

 

Mas não deu.

 

A desculpa de aulas de reforço em ação clandestina colou. Aliás, até Moody concordou, e os olhos azuis de Alvo Dumbledore brilharam com extrema intensidade.

 

Severo não pensou que fosse adiante. Ele não era de desistir, mas aquilo tudo era muito surreal para ele levar a sério.

 

Só que era sério. Ninfadora cumpriu o que prometera. Severo não acreditou quando viu Sirius diante de si, num dos quartos da residência da família Black, um Sirius disposto e complacente. Mais do que isso até: um Sirius prestativo e desenvolto.

 

Obviamente, a ilusão não foi perfeita.

 

Mas Severo não se incomodou com isso, a princípio. Ele admirou o corpo, as formas, os ângulos. Desfrutou da situação como pôde, ainda relutante em acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Mas seu corpo reagiu à proximidade do outro corpo.

 

Por mais que tentasse simplesmente se entregar ao momento sem pensar em mais nada, Severo Snape não era um sensualista. A ilusão não era perfeita. Ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar as diferenças se o original estivesse ali. Será que Sirius seria mais carinhoso? Ou mais impetuoso? Seus suspiros seriam mais suaves? Ou mais sensuais? E ele daria mesmo aquela mordidinha na mandíbula?

 

Ele tinha que admitir: o segundo encontro foi mais fácil. Não que tenha sido menos estranho, mas com menos acanhamento. Severo não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria com o original, mesmo sabendo que ele jamais teria uma chance de fazer a comparação. E, verdade seja dita, essa obsessão por Sirius tinha sido um desenvolvimento recente. Tonks estava certa: ele não tinha sido gay a vida toda.

 

Mas havia algo em Sirius... Algo que o deixava sem fôlego, que o deixava obcecado. Às vezes Severo pensava tanto em Sirius que parecia não ter lugar para outra coisa na cabeça. Isso era perigoso para um espião, ele sabia. Mas é que Sirius realmente parecia um enigma. Saído de Azkaban após uma fuga espantosa, o homem parecia um tanto quanto fora de esquadro. O mistério devorava Severo, e ele parecia disposto a se consumir procurando uma resposta.

 

Agora ele tinha outro mistério diante de si: a intrigante Ninfadora Tonks. Não dava para entender o que ela estava fazendo. Havia o sexo, claro, mas ela estava numa outra forma, num outro corpo. Será que ela tinha qualquer tipo de satisfação sexual? Mesmo que não, ela tinha que estar tirando algum tipo de gratificação com tudo aquilo. Esse era outro enigma para Severo.

 

Obviamente, toda a situação não parecia nada interessante para uma análise sobre a auto-estima da moça. Muito menos para a auto-estima de Severo. Ele imaginou que fosse capaz de sublimar o fato de que aquele Sirius com quem fazia sexo era outra pessoa, a mesma moça de cabelos roxos que parecia sempre tão alegre e animada durante as reuniões da Ordem. Quão doente era ela por se oferecer em encenar aquele ardil tão elaborado?

 

Ou quão doente era<i> _ele </i>_, por concordar e participar com tudo aquilo?

 

Não era por amor. Severo não amava Sirius. Ele podia fantasiar sobre o Animago, e até gostar do sexo com sua imagem, mas não havia amor. Ele não sentia o mesmo friozinho na barriga como ele sentia por causa daquela moça no sexto ano de Hogwarts. Ou daquela outra após a formatura.

 

Agora, que diabos, ele começava a sentir o friozinho na barriga por causa da moça de cabelos _pink_ , às vezes roxos, e seu sorriso malicioso.

 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

 

Sirius não gostou nada de ver Alvo concordando em deixar Tonks trancada com Snape por mais de uma hora após as reuniões da Ordem. Claro que Alvo não arriscaria Tonks, e a moça também era grandinha o suficiente para se cuidar, mas Sirius não confiava no Ranhoso. Embora nada transpirasse de estranho, o fato de Tonks ser voluntária para aulas com Snape era suspeito. E o fato de Snape não protestar era ainda mais suspeito.

 

A curiosidade de Sirius estava no máximo.

 

Sem conseguir se controlar, ele foi até a porta do quarto. Não ouviu um pio. Obviamente havia algum feitiço silenciador. Até aí, nada de estranho. O estranho foi ver que as portas estavam fechadas também por um feitiço. Sirius mexeu a varinha e verificou que havia mais do que apenas um feitiço. Havia proteções mágicas também.

 

Por que eles precisariam de proteções se estavam fazendo trabalho da Ordem? Sirius sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Ele simplesmente sabia. Mais do que isso, ele estava determinado a descobrir o que era.

 

Então ele concebeu um plano. Na reunião seguinte da Ordem da Fênix, ele claramente percebeu que o assunto ainda era sobre o Ministério e a posição míope de Fudge sobre a volta de Voldemort. Sirius pediu licença para subir, alegando ter exagerado no almoço, e ostensivamente tomou o caminho do banheiro de cima. No meio do caminho, pôs-se dentro do quarto que Tonks e Snape iriam ocupar. Usou o Feitiço da Desilusão, com planos de ficar ali até a aula terminar.

 

Viu quando eles entraram. De repente, Sirius viu-se a si mesmo com Snape. Então ele passou a ver o que seu "outro eu" estava fazendo com Snape. E arregalou os olhos.

 

Preso no local, Sirius não podia sair. Ele não podia arriscar acionar alguma das proteções da porta. Também não podia arriscar nenhum barulho. Foi um milagre que não tenha sido percebido, porque o choque diante do que viu deixou o Animago simplesmente petrificado, tamanho o abalo psíquico.

 

O Ranhoso gostava dele. Droga, aquela bola de cabelo oleoso fantasiava com ele, e pior: usava sua prima para satisfazer suas fantasias pervertidas. Ela era uma menina!

 

Aquele nojento não ia se sair bem dessa. Seu primeiro impulso foi confrontá-lo, mas ele queria dar uma lição em Snape. Ele ia bolar um plano e dar uma lição no Seboso que estava fazendo aquilo com sua priminha.

 

Seu consolo, ao menos, era que ele não a estava tratando mal. Sirius estremeceu ao pensar que Snape era vil o bastante para obrigar Tonks a se transformar em Sirius só para se vingar. Contudo, ele vira a interação entre os dois e teve que admitir: o Seboso não estava abusando dela, espancando nem nada de violento.

 

Se bem que, pelo que ele tinha visto, o sexo tinha sido _quase_ violento. Mas uma violência que Sirius ansiava por ter.

 

Sirius estremeceu de novo, mas de um jeito bem diferente, ao lembrar o que tinha visto no quarto. Sexo, prazer. Meio extremo, às vezes, com mordidas, puxões e empurrões. Ele se lembrou de que Snape fizera questão de curar os roxos de Tonks, mas não os dele. Talvez ele gostasse da violência, de ver as marcas pelo corpo.

 

Para se lembrar.

 

Então Sirius tinha finalmente entendido uma verdade básica: _O Ranhoso gostava dele._ Obviamente o Seboso queria fazer tudo aquilo com ele, mas achava que não tinha chance.

 

Foi aí que Sirius começou a ter idéias...

 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

 

– Ninfadora, posso falar com você um minuto?

 

Severo fechou a cara diante do tom amistoso do lobisomem para com a moça. Ele até podia enxergar o cabelo dela tornar-se rosa um pouco mais brilhante, e teve vontade de rosnar. Não, ele _rosnou_ de verdade. Baixinho, porém. Na garganta.

 

Ele não gostou nadinha da cena. Lupin a puxou pelo braço e a levou para uma sala adjacente. Antes de sair, porém, a Srta. Tonks se voltou para ele e disse:

 

– Eu vou para a aula em seguida, Prof. Snape.

 

Então Severo pôde rosnar como desejava:

 

– Não estou à sua disposição. Esperarei cinco minutos e nem um segundo a mais.

 

Sem esperar resposta, virou-se, as vestes flutuando, antes de subir para o quarto que sempre ocupavam, a passos duros. Ele estava fumegando de ódio. Como aquele lobisomem ousava aproximar-se dela? Tonks já o tinha descartado. Será que era isso que o lobo queria? Uma segunda chance?

 

Não enquanto Severo Snape tivesse um sopro de vida em seus pulmões.

 

Uma vez lá em cima, ele deixou-se cair na cama, sentando-se furiosamente ainda com o ódio a percorrer suas veias, esquentando-lhe o sangue. Estranho que, geralmente, Severo tinha por hábito odiar de maneira gelada, fria e calculista. Desta vez, era um ódio quente, incontrolável, turbulento.

 

Talvez isso tivesse a ver com a Srta. Tonks. Ela cada vez mais parecia um enigma a Severo. Mas ele não podia negar que desfrutava muito dos encontros entre os dois. Aliás, desfrutava tanto que começou a imaginar.

 

Como seria ela sem a pele de Black? Será que ela também era assim impetuosa e fogosa como se mostrava quando se transformava? Severo começou a imaginá-la mais terna, mais meiga e afetuosa, com carinhos de uma amante romântica, o que ele nunca teve. Sua curiosidade se acendeu.

 

Severo também começou a ter idéias...

 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A porta se abriu e Severo viu a forma de Sirius Black entrar e encará-lo. Os olhos cinza brilharam de desejo.

 

Não eram esses olhos que ele queria ver brilhando. Por isso, tomou a iniciativa.

 

– Desculpe. Sei que isso quebra nosso acordo, mas acredito que seja prudente conversarmos sobre o que estamos fazendo.

 

Black franziu o cenho:

 

– Mas... você nunca fez isso antes.

 

– Sim, admito, mas talvez eu ache que isso já tenha ido longe mais. – Ele se ergueu, chegando perto da imagem de Sirius, acreditando ser Ninfadora. – Ou talvez eu tenha me cansado dessa imagem. Talvez eu queira a imagem original. – E ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 

– Não quer o original?

 

– Sim, foi o que eu disse.

 

– Pois bem. Estou aqui. O original, em pessoa.

 

Severo franziu o cenho. Ergueu-se e encarou a figura à sua frente, usando Oclumência. Em segundos, ficou vermelho, num misto de raiva e surpresa. Era Sirius. O original, a origem de suas fantasias. Ele tinha descoberto tudo!

 

E agora estava ali, se oferecendo. O original, não uma fantasia. Agora Severo podia saber com certeza, se ele era mais ou menos parecido com a cópia providenciada por Ninfadora Tonks. Desta vez era o verdadeiro Sirius. Era a chance que ele queria. Era tudo com que ele tinha fantasiado, agora tornando-se verdade. Era o que Severo queria, não era? Será que era mesmo?

 

E então a resposta apareceu diante de si: clara, cristalina, translúcida, consciente.

 

Por isso é que, na fração de segundo seguinte, Severo controlou seus sentimentos, deixando uma lucidez até então desconhecida tomar conta de sua mente. Essa sanidade é que permitiu a ele se controlar e encarar Sirius com novos olhos.

 

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e dirigiu-se ao Animago:

 

– Quem disse que era desse original que eu estava falando?

 

Foi a vez de Black enrubescer. Ele não esperava aquilo, Severo pôde observar. O animago impetuoso também não gostou da recusa, e rosnou:

 

– Mudou de idéia de repente, Snape? Ou você só é atraído por gente com baixa auto-estima?

 

Severo soltou um daqueles sorrisinhos sarcásticos, de olho na porta, que ainda estava entreaberta.

 

– Na verdade, prefiro gente que tenha resistência, persistência e criatividade, com uma pitada de ousadia. Ninfadora sabe que eu não estou sob a ilusão da transformação dela. Mas ela foi persistente para aguardar até que eu me desvencilhasse da imagem de uma ilusão minha. Agora, se nos der licença, eu pretendo fazer amor a uma linda mulher.

 

E, para surpresa de Sirius, Ninfadora entrou no quarto, sorrindo. Abraçou-se a Severo e sorriu para o animago, dizendo:

 

– Que bom que vocês conseguiram se entender. Durante algum tempo, eu até tive medo, mas tudo terminou bem. Eu sabia que daria certo.

 

Sirius arregalou os olhos:

 

– Isso tudo era parte de um plano?

 

– Oh, bem – disse ela, enroscando-se ainda mais no Mestre de Poções. – Eu não diria que era um plano. Mas as coisas chegaram no ponto que eu esperava que chegassem.

 

Antes que Sirius pudesse abrir a boca, foi interrompido. Remo Lupin chegou à porta do quarto, com uma expressão grave no semblante, e anunciou:

 

– Acho que essa aula vai ter que esperar, Severo. Alvo foi ao Ministério. Parece que Harry e o primo acabaram de ser atacados por dementadores em pleno mundo Muggle. Harry lançou um patrono e agora o Ministério está ameaçando processá-lo por uso não-autorizado de magia.

 

– O quê? – Sirius perdeu a cor.

 

Remo informou:

 

– Vamos, estamos todos de plantão para resgatar Harry. Arthur e Molly foram buscar as crianças. Vamos ter convidados na casa. É melhor estar preparado. A noite vai ser longa.

 

Os dois saíram, apressados.

 

Tonks olhou para Severo:

 

– Você vem?

 

– Acredito ser mais produtivo verificar quem andou soltando dementadores no seu precioso Potter.

 

– Então... – Tonks sorriu, safada. – Podemos retomar as aulas mais tarde, não?

 

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha e ergueu um cantinho dos lábios, garantindo:

 

– Com certeza esse assunto será retomado. Aí também teremos, como disse o lobisomem, uma noite longa. Mas de um outro tipo.

 

Ela sorriu, coquete:

 

– Mal posso esperar. Vai valer a pena, não vai?

 

– Oh, pode contar com isso – sussurrou ele. – Satisfação garantida.

 

Sem perder o sorriso para lá de malicioso, Ninfadora Tonks mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente antes de sair do quarto.

 

Severo Snape ficou imaginando que diabos o Chapéu Seletor estava pensando quando colocou aquela garota em Lufa-Lufa. Tonks era uma sonserina legítima.

 

 

**Fim**

 

 


End file.
